Snapped EN
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: oneshot, onesided!AkaKuro/KuroAka, hint AkaMayu .-. Pain, to be viewed as nothing but an object, and to have a relationship that only considered merely as a stepping stone to victory by the other party. But now, Kuroko need not worry-Because "This way, Akashi-kun won't go anywhere else… right?" . -. Mentioned sexual scenes and violence.


**Kuroko No Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Beta'ed by the awesome BlueberryFridge**

**I only own the sick story idea of this**

* * *

**Warning: BL, mentioned sexual scene and harassment, pairing is onesided!KuroAka, hint of AkaMayu**

* * *

_"You did well, Tetsuya. I am proud of you."_

_"You have gone beyond my expectations."_

_"Good job, Tetsuya."_

* * *

Kuroko was always trying hard to be a good person.

He was polite, meek and gentle. And very self-conscious, too—he knew that despite having the chance to play as starter from such a prestigious basketball club, he was far from being a competent player. That was why he always pushed himself in anything he did, even if it was only in passing. He did not want to be perceived as a burden, after all.

And he, too, always tried so hard to please one Akashi Seijuurou.

Thus, he was always motivated to continually move forward, excelling in making his passes, defeating every opponent, and presenting the redhead victories. Everything, he would do,purely to meet Akashi's needs. He found out that he was growing more and more obsessed with pleasing his captain.

He did not mind being referred as Akashi's pet at all.

By mornings and afternoons, he would assist the redhead on the court. By evenings, he was still all his, _assisting _him all night long. He would then fall asleep in his arms and wake up in the morning alone, as the captain would have to oversee the preparation of the morning club activity. He had not once complained.

He remained faithful, whatever happened.

* * *

_"My dear Tetsuya…"_

_"You need not worry. I will never leave you…"_

_"Fool. You're my only. My precious. My everything."_

* * *

Ragged, hot breaths were exhaled by the both of them. Their activities ended with the couple's final release of their essences as cue. They slumped onto the mattress, the slighter of the two ensconced in the other's embrace.

"A-Akashi-kun..." Kuroko's composure had gone for a walk since two hours ago. His usual pale complexion was now splashed with red, teal locks matting his temples and cheeks due to sweat and semen.

Meanwhile, Akashi was still as calm as ever, despite having light difficulties with his respiratory. "You okay, Tetsuya?"

"I-I'm okay... I'm just tired, that's all..."

Akashi smiled. "We should get some sleep, or else we'd miss morning practice."

"_Hai_, Akashi-kun." Hooded eyes gazed into Akashi's. "I love you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi did not reply right away. He kept stroking the younger male's hair before softly conceding: "Me, too."

Kuroko fell asleep without a second to spare.

* * *

_He never told me that he loved me._

_"Me, too," was all he had said._

_But that was okay. I know he loved me._

* * *

"Tetsuya,"

Akashi found him in the locker room, although it was already too late for a basketball player to still remain there, hunching from exhaustion and all. Kuroko was tending to his injuries when Akashi came.

"Akashi-kun."

"What is the meaning of this, Tetsuya?" Akashi glared. He then helped apply medicine to the opened skin on Kuroko's lip. "Tell me who did this, Tetsuya. And don't you dare lie to me."

At first, Kuroko hesitated. It didn't take a while for him to comply, however.

"People from the second string made fun of you. I could not help but get mad and scold them, and they decided to better punch me into silence."

Akashi sighed. "I am already used to being made fun of!"

"They made fun of your short height and abnormal eyes."

"Like I said, I am already used to it. Besides, I can always prove them that no matter what, in the end, the victors will laugh louder and the losers will cry harder. So, Tetsuya, please treasure yourself. I don't want you to get hurt. You are a precious basketball player, a secret weapon only Teikou has. So don't get reckless."

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you, Akashi-kun..."

* * *

_He did not mean to call me "a precious, secret weapon"._

_What he meant was "a precious lover"._

_Yes, that had been it. Because he would never see me as mere object._

* * *

Kuroko had a childhood friend. This person could only be contacted via letters and e-mails. They had each promised beating one of the other, on basketball court.

Though, in the end, Kuroko wasn't able to see through to his side of this swear. He was met with an accident before their match, leaving him confined in a separated room.

"Akashi-kun, I beg you... please go against Ogiwara-kun with full force…"

He asked softly. He meant well. He held his friend close to his heart, and he, moreover, trusted and loved Akashi. It was a precious request to him, because it was all he could do. Though, it surely could not alleviate the despondency of not competing against Ogiwara.

However, another disappointment came and haunted him when Teikou so ruthlessly crushed Meikou with the 111-11 score.

* * *

_"Tetsuya, you think everything always goes smoothly?"_

_"Naive. Too naive."_

_"I'm disappointed in you."_

* * *

For Akashi Seijuurou… for basketball… for the sake of the things he loved… he would not give up.

He started it all from the very bottom point. He chose Kagami as his new light to show everyone his basketball. Everyone, including Akashi. He was determined that he would defeat all his old comrades, including his former captain, who reportedly had been in charge of his own seniors as new captain of Rakuzan's basketball club.

He defeated Kise Ryouta.

He took another step. He was getting closer to Akashi.

He defeated Midorima Shintarou.

Another step taken.

He defeated Aomine Daiki.

Soon. Soon.

He defeated Murasakibara Atsushi.

After this. Of course. After this. He had been waiting too long for this.

Even so, he had to choke down his pain. He was kicked from the top of the hill he barely reached, to the very bottom toward valley.

Seirin lost. The score board had meekly affirmed to his team the _89-103_ tallies.

* * *

_"I always win, and I'm always right. Winners are always validated, and losers are always denied."_

_"I, who win everything, am always right."_

_"You have lost, Tetsuya. You have lost."_

* * *

Not only the defeat that Kuroko Tetsuya could not accept

But also the fact that he had been replaced.

He remembered every word Akashi had uttered, as if not even a minute had passed since the redhead had impressed upon him each of them like salt on wound. How Akashi implied that Mayuzumi Chihiro had outperformed the old prototype junk Kuroko Tetsuya was. How Akashi had praised Mayuzumi Chihiro for his capability in other things besides merely passing a basketball around.

How Akashi seemed to have his interest caught by Mayuzumi Chihiro.

He even rejected the claim that Mayuzumi Chihiro was similar to Kuroko Tetsuya.

"… The same? Not quite.

"While he has the same lack of presence that Tetsuya does, his fundamentals are all-around higher, and his other skills outside of passing aren't weak either.

"If you were to call Tetsuya the old prototype, then Mayuzumi Chihiro would be the newest model of the phantom sixth man."

The old prototype.

_The old prototype._

Those three words seemed to have lit something deep inside of Kuroko.

* * *

_Why?_

_I was really sure he did not see me as a mere object._

_I was really sure that he did love me as a lover._

_Please, somebody, explain it to me._

* * *

"Akashicchi, congratulations on your victory!"

The Generation of Miracles decided to have a small reunion in the nearest Maji Burger from the stadium. They wanted to cherish their moment together just like old times, before the members from the schools outside of Tokyo—such as Kise, Murasakibara and Akashi—had to return to their respective locations.

Aomine was less than thrilled to go, but Momoi forced him. She really missed everyone, she claimed. He did have a reason not to go, though, because—

"Let's have a toast for Aka-chin who won first place," Murasakibara said, raising his tumbler of cola at eye level, "for Kuro-chin as the second place, Mido-chin as the third place, and Kise-chin as the runner-up as well."

Kise, with his trademark grin, joined in on the glass-lifting. "And a toast for Murasakicchi too."

"But I did not win anything," Murasakibara said innocently.

"At least Murasakicchi hadn't lost in his first game in the Winter Cup."

All eyes were trained on Aomine, even on Momoi.

—see?

"Ugh! Can you stop it?" Aomine grouched. "Putting the shit aside, where is Tetsu? So you're giving him the toast while he isn't present, and not me who is totally here?"

"The problem is: we have no reason to dedicate a toast to you," Midorima said.

"I know, I know! A toast for Aominecchi for failing in his first Winter Cup game!"

"Toast." Five cups were raised, not excepting Momoi's.

"You…!"

Sipping on her drink, Momoi ignored her childhood friend, saying, "Tetsu-kun isn't coming. He said he's still tired, thanks to the game against Akashi-kun yesterday."

"Akashi was really not messing around," Midorima commented, glancing Akashi's way.

Akashi formed a thin smile. "Why should I? Though, I must admit Tetsuya isn't just any opponent."

"Of course. He managed to tear down my invincible perfect copy," Kise said proudly.

Midorima rolled his eyes. "That's because you were too careless."

"What, Midorimacchi—!"

"Just as well as with Shintarou. You forgot to limit yourself—you forgot that you could not use your ability to its fullest with that body of a teen-student." Akashi cut him off.

"Ugh…" Kise frowned, unable to concoct a comeback.

"Ne, Akashi-kun." Momoi abruptly changed the topic, "Why don't you visit Tetsu-kun? You were so close with Tetsu-kun, right? Moreover, if Akashi-kun were the one to talk to him, who knew—his grief might fade out a bit."

"Is that so?" Akashi sipped on his iced ocha. He had nothing to lose if he assented to Momoi's demand, or so he thought. "I will try, if I can. After all, I have to come back to Kyoto the night after tomorrow."

"I have to go back to Kanagawa tomorrow morning. Maybe I can visit Kurokocchi three days from now."

"Same here," Murasakibara said.

"Then, go with Dai-chan and me," Momoi suggested.

"I will be really busy for the next two days. So I have to turn down that offer." Turning his head away, Midorima adjusted his glasses' position.

"Then, I will be seeing him one day ahead of you. I will find the time before I head back to Kyoto," Akashi said.

* * *

_Ah… Akashi-kun._

_I need you._

_Akashi-kun. Please. Come. I need you. It hurts._

* * *

"Kurokocchiiii!"

"Tetsu-kuuuuuun!"

The Kise-Momoi duo hugged Kuroko, right after the bluenet had opened the front door of his residence. The two knew very well that the phantom player would be the one to do it, considering he lived on his own.

While trying to break loose from the doubly deadly embrace he unwillingly received, he watched all his guests one by one. There was Aomine who yawned, before giving him a wave plus a grin; Midorima who was holding a teddy bear—probably his lucky item of the day; and Murasakibara who was chewing on whatever he could chew.

And there was no Akashi Seijuurou.

"What brings you all here?" Kuroko queried, not planning to beat around the bush.

Murasakibara swallowed whatever he was munching. "We were worried about Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin did not come to the reunion."

"Ah, speaking of reunion, did Akashicchi come yesterday?" Kise asked as he let go of Kuroko. "He said last night he's going to find time to visit you before he went back to Kyoto."

Kuroko shook his head. He tried to keep up his customary demeanor.

"Well… come in. You all already went through distance to visit. I'll make tea." Kuroko invited them in.

"No need, Kuro-chin. We've bought food and drinks for everyone," he let know, hands holding up the bags of groceries. Midorima and Aomine presented theirs as well.

Kuroko's cerulean eyes widened slightly. "There're a lot of them…"

"I will eat a lot for sure. But I want to share my snacks with all of you, too… so I bought more than usual," Murasakibara explained innocently. "Maybe they're still not enough…"

"Not enough? What the hell is it with your tummy, you giant!" Aomine scoffed.

"Now, now. Don't fight. Murasakibara-kun doesn't need to worry, I also have snacks. And I can cook dinner. It's almost time for it, anyway." Kuroko's smile was thin.

"I'll help Tetsu-kun!" Momoi chirped.

"No, no need," was the immediate response from five different voices.

So, they went in. They spent the day together, doing all stupid things their juvenile minds could come with, for the rest of the day.

Momoi was grateful they were able to gather themselves at Kuroko's house. Apparently, the pinkette was concerned about Kuroko's state. She believed it was thanks to the Generation of Miracles that the man she loved was now smiling. Traces of disappointment seemed to fade out from Kuroko's façade bit by bit.

A bit, though. Momoi reminded herself. She realized how Kuroko sometimes held his wrist, which was wrapped with the black wristband he constantly wore. It seemed Kuroko hadn't fully acknowledged his defeat.

It would be okay, Momoi thought. After all, everything needed time.

They expended the rest of the night watching film marathon. They had sleepover and had breakfast together in the early of morning. Finally, they inevitably parted for the comfort of their respective homes.

Kuroko waved after them with a warm smile, assuring that he would come the next time they wanted to reunite again.

Then, he closed his door as he went inside. His steps led himself to the guest room that nobody had touched since yesterday. A fiery-headed figure was immediately revealed as soon as Kuroko opened the closet, the sudden movement of the door making its occupant drop onto the floor in a heavy heap.

The character looked very spent. He gulped in panting breaths strenuously through his nose and the gag—a metallic ring that was attached to his mouth. His face was flushed and full of sweat, with blindfold covering both of his eyes and hindering his field of vision.

Kuroko, still as calm as ever, pulled out his wristband, baring another stretch with an odd button attached to it. He depressed it, and the reaction from the figure was immediate. Muffled cry escaped from him as a vibrating sound was heard. It was as if the knob had just triggered something such that this dignified person had responded so humiliatingly.

Despite the blank look in his eyes, the two corners of Kuroko's lips twitched upward. He knelt down, releasing the metallic restraint of his captive. He shifted the blindfold a bit, only uncovering his left eye. Tears rolled from the half-lidded, golden orb.

"Does it feel good? You really tried so hard to make yourself unnoticed by them… for almost twelve consecutive hours…"

Kuroko pressed the button again. A yelp and a moan treacherously left from the other boy's lips.

"Te…Tetsu—yah! N-no more…"

Small laughter made past Kuroko's own.

"This way, Akashi-kun won't go anywhere else… right?"

* * *

**may be the companion fic of An Unhealthy Kind Of Love xD**

**I'M SORRY BUT THE INTERNET IS SO LACKING IN KUROAKA SO I DECIDED WHY NOT I MAKE IT MYSELF**

**AND AND AND HAVE YOU SEEN THE 13TH EP? ****_HAVE YOU SEEN THE ENDING CARD?_****OHMYGOSH I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW AND IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR ASDFGHJKL**

**I'm sorry I'll continue my multichap fic later. I already have That Phantom Player halfway to finish, but it's ****_so plain _****compared to this fic. idk why. I need to work on it. but I guess I'll post Twins before it.. I kinda am inspired on continuing the Twins first, THANKS TO A CERTAIN ENDING CARD**

**btw, does anyone here have twitter? mention me at Madame_Z (double underscore) and spazz AkaKuro together with me *wink***


End file.
